locksquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Clockworks
Clockworks are the main antagonists in the game. They are robot-like structures created out of animated armor, gears, and Source by Lord Agony. Their sole purpose is to destroy everything in their path. History First War vs. Clockwork]] The original Clockworks were the creations of Agonius. After his banishment from Antonia for his refusal to halt his experiments to create life using Source, he used his considerable talent to create the original Clockworks out of animated gears and armor, using them as an army to wage war with Antonia for control of the source wells. The first war lasted a unknown amount of time. It was very destructive for both sides, but the clockworks slowly gained more and more ground. In a last ditch assault, the Archineers attacked Lord Agony's fortress on Dark Ridge. It is unknown exactly what happened within, but there was a sudden explosion and the first war ended. Second War After a few years, Jacob, posing as a new Lord Agony, created a new generation of Clockworks. His, however, were inferior to the originals created by Agonius due to a imperfect design that caused them to leak Source. Additionally, Jacob's were less durable and had a limited life span as they would eventually collapse and run out of Source. Despite this, Jacob managed to wrestle a sizable area from Antonia with sheer numbers. The Clockworks overran area after area and it looked like they might win the second war. Lock, however, was able to hold them in some areas but could not defend the whole kingdom by himself. However, after the battle of Antonia, Agony surrendered and the Clockworks were defeated again. Upgrades Periodically throughout the game, Clockworks are upgraded to Silver versions, and then to Elite (blue) versions. The upgraded versions have more health and attack power but drop more Source. Members Leaders * Lord Agony Generals Lord Agony's generals are boss units in the game, and are colored red. Unlike regular Clockworks they do not fall apart after a day and therefore must be defeated in order to complete the day. They also are not entirely affected by Freeze Snares (it only affects their ability to move but not the ability to attack or damage) unlike regular Clockworks. The reason they are more stable is unknown. They are also not affected by Weaken Touch traps. * Pain *Sapper *Heavy *Phantom Ringleader *Beast *Mute Other Members * War Machine Types of Clockworks These clockworks will come in waves of mixed groups. Later in the game each type is upgraded, first to Silver types and then to Elite (blue) types, with the exception of the Magician, which does not have a silver upgrade. Clockworks *Soldier *Archer *Knight *Brute *Shielder *Magician *Healer *Flyer *Burrower *Phantom Silver Clockworks * Silver Soldier * Silver Archer * Silver Knight * Silver Brute * Silver Shielder * Silver Burrower * Silver Magician * Silver Healer * Silver Flyer * Silver Phantom Elite Clockworks * Elite Soldier * Elite Archer * Elite Knight * Elite Brute * Elite Shielder * Elite Burrower * Elite Magician * Elite Healer * Elite Flyer * Elite Phantom Gallery Category:Clockworks Category:Enemies